Freaky Friday
by xxWalkingDisasterxx
Summary: You Seen the movie freaky friday? yeah. Rogue and Mystique have nothing in common, and fight all the time. But on this friday, its ALL going to change..ROMY! And Maybe some Wolvertique!This has done so much better than I thought it would..
1. Don't Do Mornings

Author's Note: I don't own X-Men Evo or Freaky Friday. Believe me, I hardly own anything. I don't even have an X-Box for Pete's Sake!

Another Author's Note: This story came to me when I was watching the movie "Freaky Friday" which, though I am ashamed to admit, is one of my favorites, it came to me that Rogue and Mystique could use that. Rogue is about 15, Kurt is in Harry's place and is around ten. They all live together. Yes, it will BE CHAOTIC. NOTE:you WILL get wet, you MAY get soaked.

Yet Another Author's Note: Sorry, I know that made no sense. I read it off the sign for the Kali River Rapids down in Walt Disney World.

**Freaky Friday**

**Chapter 1: Don't Do Mornings**

Raven's alarm clock rang to announce it was now 6:00. She groaned from being awoken, but knew she had to get up. She tried to turn it off, but it would not do what she wanted. So she decided to solve it the easy way: she pulled out one of the guns she always kept hidden under her bed, and _KABOOM!_, the alarm clock was off...like a rocket. She threw the gun back under and quickly morphed on some clothes. She had to go to that stupid Thursday meeting at Magneto's place. Well, she might as well try and get her kids up. Then she dreaded the thought of having to wake Rogue up. She never understood her daughter. She was a total goth, and was totally over-dramatic. Well, might as well wake her up. Besides, Mystique had faced worse.

Mystique walked down the hall over to Rogue's room. She kicked open the door, and peeked inside. She saw Rogue lying in a lump underneath the sheets. She walked over to her and poked her back.

"Rogue. Rogue. _Rogue!" _Mystique called. "Get up." There was an unintelligible mumble that sounded something close to swearing.

"Go away..." Was the muffled answer. Mystique growled under her breath. Why on earth had she wanted to have children again?

"Rogue, you have to get up for school. Now, MOVE IT!" Mystique shouted and pushed Rogue a bit. A pale hand snaked out from under the sheets and groped around, looking for any part of bare skin on Mystique.

"Don't even try it." Mystique said. "By the time I come in here again, you'd better be up." And with that, Mystique turned on her heel and walked down to Kurt's room. She kicked open that door to find Kurt sitting on the edge of his bed, playing PlayStation 2 with his two-finger-and-one-thumbed hands, still in his pajamas. He bit his tongue as his car reached second place. Only a few seconds left in the race and he was just reaching into first place until...

The TV and game went off.

"NO!" Kurt wailed. He turned to see Mystique with the plug for the TV and the video game in her hands. "Mo-om!"

"If you were up, why didn't you get ready?" Mystique asked, ignoring Kurt's complaints.

"Because." Was Kurt's answer. Mystique sighed.

"Kurt, don't play around with me. Really. Now, go get ready for school." Mystique ordered, and Kurt reluctantly put the paddle(?) down and teleported away. Mystique rubbed her temples. If she lived longer after those two had died, she swore to herself to _never_ have kids again. It's not that she didn't love her son and daughter; of course not. She loved them with all her heart. It's just they were so..._annoying._ And Rogue never listened. Speaking of Rogue, Mystique was pretty sure she hadn't moved at all since Mystique had last tried to wake her up. She walked over to Rogue's room, morphing into Gambit along the way.

"Chere?" 'Remy' called as he reached Rogue's room. "Are you up yet, Pretty Rogue?"

Rogue immediately shot up and looked terrifyingly at Gambit.

"Remy! What are _you_ doing here, watching me sleep!" She demanded, suddenly feeling herself blush at having her crush stare at her while she slept.

"Oh, just wanted to come over and tell you to WAKE UP!" Mystique said as she morphed back to herself. Rogue's look of surprise quickly turned to one of anger.

"Mama, how many times have Ah told you not to do that!" She yelled. She threw herself back under the covers.

"Grr...I give up! If you're late for school, don't blame me, blame yourself 'cause I TRIED!" Mystique shrieked. As soon as Mystique had left, Kurt teleported in. He had a megaphone with him.

Sounds like trouble, eh?

He crept up to his older sister's slow moving body, and as soon as he thought he was close enough, he turned the megaphone on.

"VAKE UP, ROGUE!" He screamed. Instantly, Rogue flashed out of bed and chased Kurt out.

"GET DOWN HERE! BOTH OF YOU OR YOU'LL _BOTH_ BE LATE!" Mystique screamed from downstairs. As soon as Rogue almost had Kurt, he teleported downstairs. Rogue growled. She _hated _her little brother. Like, you know, with a _passion_. She quickly put on some make-up as fast as she could, which was something she was quite good at, seeing as how she slept in every day, and jumped down the stairs and into Mystique Viper. She, of course, took shotgun. Kurt sat behind her, his image inducer turned on. Mystique, in disguise, walked out behind them and seated herself in the front seat.

"You gotta get home by yourself today because Kurt got a detention yesterday for leaving some of his sulferic gas he leaves behind when he teleports in a jar and released it in the older boys' changeroom." Mystique told Rogue, glaring at Kurt who smiled innocently.

"Yeah, whatever." Rogue said, and blared the radio so loud, that the volume dial wasn't used to it and got stuck. After 15 of pulling, prodding, and pushing, Mystique once again solved something the easy way: she smashed the radio and made a promise to buy a new one the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the starting chapter! How do you like it? Love it, hate it? I need your reviews to keep me going!


	2. The Nightmare Called High School

**Freaky Friday **

**The Nightmare Called High School**

Rogue groaned as she stepped away from the curb as Mystique's viper roared off into the distance.  
_  
School sucks._ She thought as she walked down the walkway up to Bayville High. She flew off immediately to find her best friends, Kitty and Wanda (don't ask why Kitty and Wanda… I couldn't think, all right!).

On her way to their usual meeting place, Rogue saw –RANDOM MUTANT HATING GIRL- wearing the same green see-through shirt as her. -RANDOM MUTANT HATING GIRL- was nowhere near as cool as Rogue, and could not pull off the shirt properly. They glared at each other, before running off their separate ways. Rogue finally found her friends.

"You'll never believe it, but she so totally stole mah shirt!" Rogue complained to her friends.

"Whatever. She can't pull it off anyway." Wanda brushed it off. "Chill out, Rogue."

"Yeah, Rogue, you're shirt like, totally looks good on you anyway." Kitty agreed. They walked around outside, waiting for the first bell to ring. As they waited by the courtyard, Rogue gave a loud gasp.

"Oh mah God!" She shrieked quietly.

"What is it!" Kitty asked frantically.

"It's Remy!" Rogue breathed.

"Rogue, cool it! What's wrong? He likes you anyway, we can all tell! Just tell us what's the matter!" Wanda told her anxiously.

"Uh, he's gonna probably have seen _her_ wearing _mah_ shirt and gonna think Ah ripped it off her! He's gonna totally ditch me for it!" Rogue cried.

"Come on Rogue! He hardly knows you, anyway. Don't worry!" Kitty told her.

"Yeah and don't worry! He's not even looking!" Wanda reassured her. Rogue took her face out of her hands.  
"Really?" She asked.

"No way- oh my God, he's totally looking." Wanda warned her. Remy began to walk over to them and flashed them his famous Gambit smile. He saw Rogue panicking and decided to continue walking on while tons of fangirls chased after him.

"Wanda, Ah hate you!" Rogue complained half-heartedly as she ran away, covering her face.

"Sorry!" Wanda said, right behind her, with Kitty following right behind. They finally found a secluded place alone.

"Come on, we have first class with that Hank guy. You know, Mr. McCoy?" Wanda told her.

"Ugh. Mr. McCoy? We're so unlucky." Kitty whined. Rogue looked up.

"Oh, well. At least we get to rock out after school." Rogue cheered up. The loud bell rang and they ran off to class.  
-------------------------------------------------

"So, who can tell me who wrote 'Hamlet'? Er… Mr. Summers?" Mr. McCoy called out. Scott had been talking quietly to Jean who sat beside him. He didn't notice Mr. McCoy call on him. Jean finally nudged him and he looked up.

"Er, what, sir?" Scott asked, his cheeks going red underneath his glasses.

"Tell me who wrote 'Hamlet' and many other amazing plays." Mr. McCoy repeated impatiently.

"Uh…" Scott scratched his head for a moment, thinking hard. "William Shakespeare." He finally answered.

"Good. Now I have marked all of your papers on Mutants and some have _done better than others._" Mr. McCoy stared in Rogue's direction as he finished. Rogue groaned. She knew this was coming. He _always_ made her work look bad. Why did he always pick on her? _Why?_

"He bombed us, I know it." Wanda whispered sharply to Rogue and Kitty, who always sat together.

"Like that's like, new? He does it like, everyday. Mr. McCoy is never that mean at the X-Mansion." Kitty complained.

"What're you two talking about? He tortures me only for some reason." Rogue corrected. Mr. McCoy began handing out the papers on mutants. Rogue could hear many kids hissing _yes_ under their breath. She snickered. She'd _never _been able to do that in _this_ class. Mr. McCoy reached Rogue, and passed her her paper. She glared at him before looking down.

Mutants.  
By Rogue **F! **

Rogue groaned. She had seen this coming.

"How'd you guys do?" Wanda asked, glaring at her page."

"Do you _really_ need to ask?" Rogue asked angrily.

"Like, chill out Rogue!" Kitty told her.

"Yeah, you're right, Kitty." Rogue nodded. The bell rang and everyone left the class. Rogue found Mr. McCoy and ran up to him, still angrily clutching her assignment.

"Mr. McCoy, why did Ah get an F?" Rogue asked him.

"You were completely off on mutants." Mr. McCoy said simply. Rogue let out an angry yelp.

"It was an _opinionative_ assignment! How can you miss the point!" She fumed.

"Mutants are different from what you said." Mr. McCoy replied, not even looking at Rogue as he walked on.

"Uh, hello? Ah'm a mutant too, as you very well know! I think Ah know!" Rogue yelled. Some people began to stare.

"Since when is the Rogue a mutant?" A boy whispered to his friend as he walked down the halls. Mr. McCoy turned to glare at her.

"You don't go around announcing that, Rogue. And on the point of your assignment, my grade his final." Mr. McCoy said finally. Rogue let out a growl of frustration.

"I wrote about how humans completely disown mutants because of their powers or appearance! That's the truth!" Rogue tried one last time.

"Appearance doesn't mean everything, Rogue." Mr. McCoy stated before turning to leaving.

"Yeah, you should know, 'cause you're a furry blue gorilla." Rogue muttered to herself and walked away. Unfortunately, Mr. McCoy had heard, and had not appreciated the er…comment.

"Grr…Rogue!" He cried, calling her back.

She grimaced.

He'd heard.

She carefully and slowly turned around to see a fuming Mr. McCoy.

"DETENTION!" He shrieked. She walked off, unfrazeled, down to the detention room. She knew it off by heart. She walked in.

"Hello, Rogue." The detention watch greeted her. They knew each other well, seeing as how Rogue was in there practically every day.

_Not like Mom cares._ Rogue thought angrily.

Half an hour later, the last bell rang. Rogue heaved her bag onto her shoulder. She walked out the door only to bump into a garbage can and watch the contents of her bag spill onto the floor.

She groaned.

_Like I said before, school sucks._

She bent down to pick everything up. But her X-Communicator had scattered across the floor out of reach. She stretched forward to grab it when a gloved hand with the fingers cut out reached it first. She looked up to see Remy standing over her, holding the communicator.

Rogue felt her face burn with a blush.

"Uh, thanks." She thanked him shyly as she pushed the last of her stuff into the bag. She stood up and took the communicator out of his hand.

"Non probleme, chere. Do I recognize that X from somewhere?" He said sarcastically to himself. He scratched his goatee in mock thought. "Oh, wait! It's from de X-Men, ain't it?" He laughed it off, shining that Gambit smile.

Rogue blushed even harder. She loved that smile.

"Uh, hi. Ah'm Rogue." Rogue brushed her hair out of her eyes as she walked down the hall with Remy.

"Oh, bonjour, but Remy done already knew that. You is Rogue, the lovely Belle of the South. And I, in case ya didn't know, am Remy LeBeau." He took Rogue's gloved hand into his own and kissed it.

Rogue began to think she had sunburn, her face burned so much.

"You work for Magneto, don't you?" Rogue asked him.

"Well, I used to, before he told me I needed an education and done sent me here." Remy smiled again. Rogue thought she would melt.

"So you worked with mah mom?" Rogue asked out of curiosity.

"Well, your mom doesn't like to let herself be seen too much, which kinda creeped me out, but I saw her a couple times, yeah." Remy thought, scratching his goatee in actual thought this time.

Rogue nodded. They walked on in silence until they reached the front doors. Remy suddenly turned to a now pale again Rogue.

"You want Remy to give you a ride home, chere?" Remy asked her.

"Uh- sure." Rogue answered.

Remy took out a motorcycle helmet and thrust it into her hands.

"Here you go. Now to your house, right?" Remy asked. Rogue thought for a minute. She didn't want to let bad boy Remy know that she was trying to become a goody-goody X-man, who were his enemies. Mystique certainly wouldn't care if she rode a motorcycle; she'd even taught her how to.

"Uh, Ah can't you know, 'cause my mom would kill me if Ah did-" She began, but Remy cut her off.

"You're going to the X-Mansion." He told her knowingly. She gasped.

"How'd you know?" Rogue asked, play punching him.

"Well, for one thing, Remy _was_ the one who picked up the X-Men communicator, and Mystique not letting her daughter ride a motorcycle? That's just done ridiculous." Remy explained.

"Yeah… sorry. Thanks anyway." Rogue said as she turned to walk away to find Scott who had promised to give her a ride to the X-Mansion.

"Rogue, wait!" Remy called her.

"What's up?" Rogue asked as she came back to him.

"Do you wanna meet up sometime, maybe…?" Remy asked, but Mr. McCoy came up, seeing the situation and found a perfect opportunity to get Rogue.

"Rogue!" He called her, and beckoned for her to come.

Rogue groaned. _Dumb McCoy…must be telepathic or something…_ She ran over to him, Remy waving good-bye.

"You do have your Finals tomorrow, Rogue. So if I were you, I'd stop fraternizing with the enemy and get studying." Mr. McCoy told her.

"Don't worry, Ah'm totally ready!" Rogue insisted as she watched Remy roar off in the corner of her eye.

"We'll see." Mr. McCoy chuckled. He walked away into the school as Rogue turned to watch Remy fade into the sunset. She shrieked into the silence.

"DAMN YOU, MCCOY!" She yelled, but no one heard her. – She looked at the big clock on the school, and rushed off to find Scott. She eventually found him waiting in the parking lot.

"Rogue, what took you so long? We gotta hurry!" He urged, shaking her hand. Jean, Kitty, and Evan were already in the convertible.

"Sorry. It was McCoy again." Rogue told him, hopping into the backseat beside Kitty. Scott sat in the Driver's seat and roared down the road to Xavier's Mansion.

-------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it took so long to get this to you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing. I knew I had to hurry when I noticed 5 people had put Update Alerts on this! I swear I'm trying, but school is MURDER, I swear. And I'm doing this before my homework. So I gotta jet! Please review!


End file.
